Mobile platforms, such as unmanned aircraft, can be used in many different fields such as film production, sporting events, disaster relief, geological study, and more. Imaging aboard a mobile platform presents difficulties due to instability of onboard imaging devices, creating undesirable blurring and jitter. Hence, image stabilization is an important function for imaging aboard mobile platforms. Existing image stabilization techniques have numerous drawbacks for imaging aboard a mobile platform. For example, mechanical image stabilization can require complex and clumsy apparatus that are unsuitable for light-weight mobile platforms. Furthermore, there currently lacks suitable image stabilization systems and methods suitable for multi-camera applications such as panoramic imaging.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved systems and methods for stabilizing imaging aboard a mobile platform, particularly for multi-camera applications such as panoramic imaging.